


Attire

by Akashita



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Dalaran, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Party, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, warcraft hottest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: The Legion's invasion never takes a break. Except apparently on Summer Soltice, when Khadgar can't be happier to finally have an excuse to throw a party in Dalaran.And everyone is invited. Dress code mandatory.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/gifts).



> This work is a prompt by @The_Rose who took me out of my hiatus and kicked my ass to finally go back into writing again. I repeat myself but i don't know what I'd do without her extra motivation. I encourage all of you to go and check her fics (if you haven't already which I doubt).
> 
> I also dedicate this fic to the girls/boys on the Illiev Discord, you are all amazing and your imagination are a neverending source of inspiration to me. 
> 
> To all of you, please enjoy. 
> 
> PS:Feedback is pretty much appreciated as English is not my first language.

“A ball...”

Maiev whispered incredulously as her eyes catches her reflection on the mirror. Still reluctant about attending Dalaran's party she adjusted her breasts on the dress, maybe too revealing compared to her armour but one night wouldn't hurt anyone,would it?

A knock on the door didn't distract her before she was done fixing her hair. By the time she was done a tall figure was still waiting for her on the corridor.

"Lady Maiev, it's time to go"

Mirana looked solemn on her brown wool dress, a few drops of sweat already showing in her forehead. Only she could wear a wool dress from neck to ankle in that heat.

Their way to the party remained in silence, only Maiev's shoes resounded on Dalaran's pavement. Still they could hear the clamour of the multitude in the distance. Everyone wanted to celebrate the summer solstice, only the impending departure of their troops to Argus made it feel for many as a definitive goodbye.

Khadgar and Velen were welcoming everyone with the rest of the Kirin Tor council at their sides.

" Welcome to our Summer Solstice" Khadgar said at the two women. Maiev smirked at how the Archmage couldn't bother looking up her breasts.

" It's me" at the sound of her voice Khadgar bolted, he forced himself to look at Maiev's face to find her laughing at him. Maiev waited a bit longer just to enjoy the feeling of embarrassment coming from the Archmage to then continue walking pass him as if nothing happened.

" I will get myself a drink, fast..."

As soon as she said those words Mirana disappeared in the crowd. People bowed their heads at her arrival but Maiev doubted they even knew her. Finally so many years in her armour had given her the luxury of anonymity whenever she wished as long as she kept her mouth shut.

A guy dressed with the uniform of the new recruits of the Kirin Tor passed by her with some drinks, she wasn't surprised that Khadgar would use them as waiters but she enjoyed the fact that they weren't overusing their magic only for the floating food tables and the unlit candles waiting for the night to come. She smiled at the boy and he smiled back, checking her up and down while her cheeks flushed. The lavender dress was definitely a good choice and she thought about starting a conversation with him when someone pushed her, making the drink spill on her bust.

"Who the fuck...?" She claimed when the boy took a handkerchief and started wiping off the liquid on her exposed chest. She looked at him astonished and the boy stopped. Embarrassed the boy took off but not before she took another glass.

Amid the incident she had to agree that the cool sensation of the liquid on her skin was quite refreshing on that hot evening. The sunset was magnificent from Dalaran and a cold breeze was blowing. Maiev roamed the streets by herself, although she felt someone was watching her. Not caring that much she walked towards the deserted Violet Tower, knowing the views from the back portico were breathtaking. On top of the stairs she found a single Kirin Tor's guard and she mischievously smiled at him, softening her voice in a whisper not to be recognised.

“ May I enjoy the views from the back portico?”

Her eyes were shinning and it startled her how comfortable she had been feeling in those clothes, being so openly flirty with men. She arched her back on propose to let him enjoy her silhouette and after a loud gulp the guard nodded and stepped aside. She got dangerously close to him until she heard him stop breathing.

She muttered a “ Thank you, sir” deliberately brushing her bust against the guard and swinging her hips when she walked away.

Once she reached the back she openly laughed to herself. It was so easy to get men to do what she wanted no matter her disguise. She could still see the multitude in the distance and a new group of guests coming to the party. Those demon hunters acted like a cult, never stepped anywhere alone, always in groups and that meant he had to be somewhere close. She brushed her legs intentionally, long ago she decided to stop lying to herself about how aroused she got thinking about him. Or seeing him around... or even arguing. It was sick but she still felt it, her mind had been broken so much over the years that she didn't think of punish herself any more. And again, that feeling. The sense of someone staring at you from behind even though she knew she was alone there, only the guard at the front stairs.

The sky shone orange and red, the sun was disappearing in the horizon and the clouds were reflecting its last rays for the day making a colourful composition. She has never missed a sunset in millennia, everyday she escaped her duties as a warden just in time to catch the last glimpses of the day and be herself just for a few minutes. Those moments were her only memories from childhood so long ago and she kept reviving them. It had a special scent, no matter the weather, everything intensified in those precious moments before darkness too over her.

“They don't know you”

That familiar voice took her out of her enchantment. The heat in her core growing, unconstrained. She decided to keep her voice soft so he could gladly take off. He wouldn't be interested, he despised her as much as she used to despise herself for feeling so aroused... because of him. He would mock her, humiliate her and leave.

“ Get off Betrayer, I've had enough of you these past moons”

“ Have you?”

Illidan wasn't impressed by her behaviour and a new wave of desire grew inside her. _Have I? I wish I had but I couldn't even try you once_... Maiev took a last look at the sky, already plagued with stars suspended in a navy background and turned to see Illidan standing so close their chests were touching. The heat his body irradiated blurred her senses and she dared to check openly on him once more, this time without a helmet to cover her desire.

“Those morons down there at the party don't know you the way I do, they have never seen your face until tonight and many would never even know who they were staring at” Illidan passed his fel eyes over her. His vision felt like a laser cutting through her skin, through her lies. “ but you made sure it wasn't your face they looked at, didn't you?”

“ You walk around half naked all day” she marked her words with her eyes “and you criticize me for my attire? You're the greatest hypocrite I know, Betrayer. Now leave, there is a multitude waiting to acclaim your victories”

Illidan focused his gaze at her breasts unashamed taking a step closer. Maiev felt him against her again, feeling how his whole being vibrated with contained ...desire? She thought to be surely wrong when a low growl escaped Illidan. She couldn't move, there was an endless fall to the sea at her back.

“Conmonalities...”

Illidan smirked the word out and Maiev couldn't read his expression any more. In that moment, a cold breeze blew between them and her dress flew up, brushing against his legs and abdomen. His smile grew wider at the feeling and put his leg underneath the material just in time to sustain it. He then grabbed it between his fingers, feeling its softness and following the patter of the brocade ending. Deep lavender and emerald, it suited her. Maiev fought back to restrain herself from assaulting him and she felt the moment coming. She wanted him, _needed him_ but she knew how disastrous it could get.

His fingers let go the fabric only in time for Maiev to get a hold of his hand. It felt wrong, hot and forbidden. Being so close to him was exciting in all the wrong ways and still she felt that she had to seize the moment before he was gone forever. Because she knew, no matter how high their hopes were on defeating the Burning Legion, there would be a price to pay and Illidan was back with the sole reason to take Azeroth from Sargeras' hold. Upon the many lies she ever told herself that was one she couldn't face. She couldn't lie to herself about him staying and she wouldn't ask for love in return. He loved someone else and will always do but she had to try, she didn't want to live with the doubt of what if tonight. She only had a few days left in his presence, it was now or never...

“ What do you want?”

“ I am not different from them, Maiev. I do see with these eyes... and I am not stupid. I know what I want and I'm planning on getting it before someone else does”

“What makes you think anyone else would?”

Illidan grabbed her by the waist and rotated her so she would face the wall of the tower. His hands lifted the soft dress to her hips while she couldn't stop herself from arching her back and feel him against her ass. He was as ready for it as she was and that made it even more exciting.

“ On one condition” she managed to gasp while he licked her folds from behind. He took her scent in before standing and undoing his trousers.

“ Ask”

“ Don't spoil the dress”

“ I wouldn't for the world” he said pressing her more firmly against the wall. “ Now warden, your watch continues, don't let us be interrupted” he said turning her head so she could face the crowd.

Before she could fix her eyes in the party he was already inside her. She gasped at the feeling but contrived her moans, trying not to alert the guard. Illidan bit at her neck to hush his groans as well, the sharpness scratching over her skin, his hands trembling all over her body trying to get a hold of all of her at once. The sound of their hips clashing, their sweaty bodies... it couldn't be happening but it was. Maiev grabbed one of his hands so he cold hold her dress on her hip and she was free to run her own hand backwards and grab his hair. It was not gentle, she just pulled him as close as he could get pressing her body harder against him. If this was going to be the only opportunity she had she wanted to feel as much of him as possible. Suddenly a black hand covered her mouth, she felt him considerably taller and bigger. He was grabbing her by the waist and her feet couldn't touch the ground any more. Maiev was entirely at his mercy.

Somehow she realised why he had covered her mouth as she was being way too loud and would catch the guard's attention sooner or later. But that wouldn't restrain her from being as nasty as she could so she started licking the palm of his hand until he gave in and got his fingers in her mouth. She guessed the act would have been seen as something horrendous from the outside but she felt ecstatic and judging by his noises and bites Illidan wasn't having a bad time either. The harder she sucked on his fingers the harder he held her and pounded.

She wanted to say many things but none of them left her mind. Illidan pressed her torso even more against the wall, changing the angle and leaving her less than no space to move. He was doing it right, two quick precise moves later Maiev exploded from ecstasy, and so did he. She felt him pounding inside her and unfortunately going back to his original size. Illidan moved from her neck, where she was more than sure he had left a visible mark and let her dress fall back to its original position.

She looked down, no big harm has been done and even her hair seemed to be intact. Although Maiev was struggling to stand still Illidan seemed to have recovered much quicker. She felt his hand on her waist as she turned around and was granted with a slow passionate kiss.

“Meet me in your room in 20 minutes, I owe Khadgar a drink”

With that he flapped his wings and left only to land seconds later at the party. Khadgar received him with a glass of sparkling wine and to her surprise the guard was standing right next to him. _That stupid demon hunter_... she thought smirking as she walked towards her room at Violet Citadel. And soon enough he'll pay... on her own terms.


	2. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had social events to attend after his encounter with Maiev but he couldn't see the moment to run away. Away to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to make this story a multichapter but here it is, the second and last chapter of this story. I have no plan to extend this story any further.
> 
> As always, this fic is to @The_Rose as she came up with the idea in the first place. And I want to dedicate this chapter to @Melowen , I hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I love your ideas and reading what you guys think about my writing.
> 
> Much love! Stay safe!

He was certain 20 minutes was an understatement. Illidan felt Khadgar's excitement as soon as he was seen by the crowd. He felt everyone's eyes on him when some voices started cheering. He felt heavy with attention and he was almost sure he was also sweaty the moment some guests grimaced at him when he approached them.

Still he turned his head fast enough to see a wave of emerald disappear in a corner and breathed deeply when Velen put a glass on his hand and before he knew what was happening there was a massive toast. A chuckle scaped his lips, the bubbly liquid was soft and fruity and he could only hear in the distance the fake compliments rising from the crowd.

He never craved attention beyond from that one person, he never asked for followers or friends. But in that precise moment he despised being there, indulging in vague conversations, nodding to strangers who wouldn't doubt stabbing him for a piece of his power. He smelled the fear of those who dared to get close enough to take a view of his deformities. He enjoyed the bolt in response when he intentionally made his power crack between his fingers, as a thunder. Illidan was vain and arrogant for others but in truth he couldn't care less about the whole situation.

"My Lord?"

Illidan looked down at a very close Kor'vas and judging by her expression she was awaiting a response. She got none. Velen came to his rescue with another drink and a surprisingly young companion on his arm.

"My friend, you look tired. May we have another glass?". Velen rolled his rs strong enough to make an earthquake and his left eye twitched one...twice, followed by a hiccup and a rythmic giggle from the girl.

" I'm afraid I'm not much of a drunk, old man" Illidan pushed Velen and company gently back to the crowd " But I'm mostly sure you will enjoy the rest of the night for me."

Some people around them started cheering and Velen lost the little attention he had on Illidan in a blink...or twitch of his eye.

Time passed by fast and some of his Illidari were ready to leave. Kayn didn't try to hide his aversion to the festivities and moved uncomfortable with all the drunk mages pushing him to the sides. Illidan told him to approach and Kayn never felt moving faster in his life.

" Gather the others. I will stay in Dalaran for the night. "

" But my Lord..." Illidan directed a deadly glance at his objection " Kor'vas insisted on waiting for you".

" I say you all go. I will stay." Illidan saw briefly how Kayn's lips opened and closed a few times speechless, then nodded and in a few minutes they were all gone.

He turned to leave his empty glass on a table nearby and paused a moment to look at the beautiful night sky. It was sweet and comforting and it all felt even more exhilarating knowing she was out there...waiting.

The smile on his lips felt good but not as good as it has felt being inside her. A few attendants paid him too much attention that he abruptly denied. They talked sweetly, blinked too much and too slow for his taste and lingered on him for a laugh or a comment. He offered none of these things and when their bodies started brushing against him, he pushed them aside. Everyone was drunk at that point, they looked for another prey and Illidan was aching to be elsewhere.

With a quick move he stepped in the shadows and walked towards the Violet Citadel. Flying was too loud and he wanted to be gone without more interruptions. When he looked up there was a tiny window opened, the light titillating inside. She would make him pay for making her wait so long but still he stopped and imagined what she would be doing to herself while she waited. That thought made Illidan terribly aroused.

Still his steps were calm when he walked in, when he climbed the stairs and when he walked down the narrow corridor to her door, already ajar. The door creaked and he saw a silhouette laying on the bed. He had hoped to take off that damn dress with his teeth, kneel before her and feel the softness of her against the material. Or simply rip it apart and fuck her senseless.

He was unprepared and that wasn't an understatement. The light draw her curves to perfection, her shadows invaded the room. Everything around him was Maiev. Her skin glimmed with the heat of the night and as he never expected, he kneeled beside her and caressed every curve from her ankles to her neck.

" Took you long enough" Maiev awoke to a kiss on her neck and a hand on her thigh.

" I'm here now"

She rolled to her back and the hand wasn't at her thigh anymore.

" I see" her palms roaming his chest shamelessly while his fingers digged between her legs. "Why are you still dressed?"

Their nervous fingers collided at his trousers, the laces letting him loose before her eyes. Her hands touched him, all his length warm and ponding in her palms. No barriers at last.

He sat on the floor when she jumped on him and laughed. She was stronger than anyone he knew, a dangerous match that has already turn deadly for him. And still here he was, about to spend what promised to be an unforgettable night between 4 mouldy walls in a floating city.

The air transpired sex and arcane at equal parts.

And she tasted so good... With his tongue playing with her nipple, she felt intoxicating. When she took him in one go, when she rode him mindlessly, he wasn't lost anymore. When she cursed as her walls tightened and he held her to him. When their lips crashed as their bodies exploded and they drank each other's cries of pleasure... and when they lay on the floor, sweaty and spent only to make it start over again.

" You didn't hesitate"

Maiev looked up with a pop, confused.

" This evening. You didn't hesitate"

" I wanted you"

" Still..."

" Shut up. You are not the only one who takes what he wants " She said and resumed her job. Illidan grabbed her head and pressed harder, quicker , wetter.

He pulled her up and rolled, she welcomed him and bathed in her scent before speeding up and too soon it was over. _I always knew, Maiev._

" I wanted you too"

" I am not here to talk, Illidan. Just a quick clarification"

Illidan bart a deep laugh. _Of course you're not here to talk, that would mean sharing your thoughts and you don't allow yourself that._

" Ok then." He felt her glance on him, hungry and scared. But she never looked away not even when she helped her up and pressed her against the wall beside the window, the natural moon light reflecting on her eyes. The candle stinguished long ago and he craved for the details on her face.

And he observed, with his spectral eyes, every move and every expression when he caressed her, when he moved down, when his fingers entered her once again. Softly, every time they joined the intensity diminished but the passion grew. 

" Down there I just wanted to rip off that dress and do this to you." Illidan licked his lips and she followed the path of his tongue with a whimper. " It would have felt so good... "

His fingers circled around and her eyes rolled for a second. She tried to kiss him but he moved back.

" You're not here to talk." Her confusion grew when his fingers stopped for a second. " So let's talk. "

His fingers resumed the patter inside her, her hips unable to control moving at his pace.

" I have always felt your eyes on me. Every single time for thousands of years. I seem to understand now. "

" Don't be so arrogant "

" You like being caught. I can feel it better than ever. It excites you "

" Bastard " she breathed.

" Don't misunderstand. I love it. I like it as much "

He pressed himself against her and he grabbed him in her hand. She stroked slow, delicately, firmly. And she held his gaze, all along.

" Having you as I did today was unthinkable. Feeling you tremble around me, fearing being seen, taking it all at once... "

His fingers left her hanging and her hand stopped. Illidan grabbed her by the waist and entered her in a single motion. _Like coming home_ he thought when she encircled his waist with her legs.

" I liked watching you but I love this even more "

" Here we are, talking. About time "

" Fuck you. You were there and still out of reach "

" And what do you want now? "

Illidan moved graciously inside her and she held on to him tighter.

" Isn't it obvious? "

" No. Say it."

" Fuck you "

" Say it "

And so her eyes dropped. Her hips stopped and her held felt loose. Illidan grabbed her hard but ceased to move. He finally touched a nerve and he only hoped it was worth it and wouldn't have to regret it.

" I want you to fuck me every day until you're gone ".

" What more? "

" I want you to stay ".

" What more? "

" Fuck Illidan, I can't! "

"This is your only chance Maiev. What more?"

Silence. No, she would not open to him anymore, she would not burst into tears and shame herself. That was all he was going to get for the night. It was a risk he had to take, if they were both in it he would keep her as content as he could, not knowing what was ahead for them. It was now or never, and he preferred the now. He resumed his thrusts at minimum, testing the waters, but when he felt her joining him he let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Her back arched, her moans grew louder and his thrusts rushed. She digged her nails in his shoulders and by the time she was about to come a _trust me_ filled her ears.

She cried out as she has never done before, he spilled himself dry in her for the last time that night. And for it was worth, he would squeeze every moment with her for as long as he had.

Their bodies rested interlaced, a mess of flesh, sweat and moans. Before sleep took them away, with her lips so close to his he felt the ache of the years wasted for someone who couldn't love him and for the one who would have given everything for a simple glance.

" I can't stay " he whispered, afraid of its truth " but I am yours until then."

He drowned into her kiss once more, hoping he would never had to go back up again.


End file.
